Some light systems, for example, projection systems, require a high light output. Light output, measured in lumens typically needs to be in the range of 1500 to 2500 ANSI lumens for small systems in low ambient light; 2500 to 4000 ANSI lumens for medium applications with higher light, and over 4000 ANSI lumens for large rooms with no light control. There has been great advancement in LED development, see, for example, commonly assigned co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/542,341 and entitled “RECYCLING SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR INCREASING BRIGHTNESS USING LIGHT PIPES WITH ONE OR MORE LIGHT SOURCES, AND A PROJECTOR INCORPORATING THE SAME,” filed Aug. 17, 2009, hereby incorporated by reference. However, when it is desired to mix (multiplex) light sources having different colors (typically LEDs having the primary colors RGB) the techniques presently used are either expensive or large in physical size. Thus, a need exists in the art for a device that allows for the economical mixing of colored light sources in a relatively small housing while still achieving sufficient light output to power devices, such as projector systems.